Music Makes Magic!
by PotterGleek
Summary: After a time of misfortune, 4 lonely kids from Hogwarts travel to Lima, Ohio - where they seek protection and anonymity. What they find there gives them no chance. Hr/MC  HP/KH  BZ/QF  DM/SL - Anything can change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own any of it :(**

**Chapter One**

"Dumbledore is dead."

Hushed whispers ran across Hogwarts, its grounds strewn with the injured and crying. Anguish filled wails rose up into the pitch black of the night. Tears ran down people's faces, leaving silver rivers, gleaming in the moonlight.

Not believing it, but knowing it was true, Harry raced toward the body of Dumbledore, pushing past people in his haste. People let him through, though, as they were aware of his close relationship with the man. Though, none of them would ever be able to understand the pain Harry was feeling right then.

Lying on the ground, underneath the Astronomy tower, was the broken body of the best man Harry had ever known. His half moon spectacles, often covering blue orbs, lay shattered on the ground beside him. The man's eyes were closed in an everlasting slumber. Harry may have believed that he could have survived such a fall – he was a wizard, was he not? But the body proved evidence against him. As well as the pool of blood gathering gently beneath his fragile frame, his leg was bent the wrong way, and the steady rise and fall of his chest had stopped.

Throwing himself to his knees, Harry sobbed over the body, crying to the gods above. Why him? He'd had enough sadness in his life. Everyone he got close to died; first his parents, then Sirius, and now Dumbledore.

And it was all the fault of that sadistic bastard Voldemort.

It was up to Harry to pay the consequences of being born at the wrong time. He couldn't have helped it. He hadn't had any control of the date of his birth. Now, instead of grieving, Dumbledore needed a proper funeral; the greatest funeral in the world, for the greatest man in the world. No one would be turned away if they wanted to pay their respects.

Gathering all of his strength together, Harry kissed the broken old man on his temples.

"Goodbye. You were right you know. Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself. I've been telling people that, and they've been going out on the battlefield unafraid, fighting for _you_. You were fantastic, and you know what – I was pretty good too! Goodbye Old man."

With that, Harry remembered the words his mentor had once spoken to him.

_"Do not pity the dead, Harry, pity the living. Above all pity those who live without love. By returning you may ensure that fewer souls are maimed and fewer families are torn apart. If that seems to you a worthy goal, then we say goodbye for the present."_(1)

Harry knew that his mentor would not want pity, that he would want him to celebrate his life, and the love that he had spread throughout the land. Knowing that Dumbledore would be watching him, Harry raced back to Ron and Hermione – the funeral was his next priority.

_-1 week later-_

Hermione took to the stand just in front of the Black Lake.

"Harry, are you sure you want me to do this? This is Dumbledore's funeral – I don't want to ruin it."

"Trust me Hermione; you'll be fine, okay? You have the best voice I know, and Dumbledore would be proud to see you singing for him – celebrating his life. Just no tears ok?" Harry smiled gently, before pulling her into a hug, calming all of her fears.

"What have you decided to sing anyway?"

"It's called '_Butterflies_.' Most people may not have heard of it – Belarus sang it in Eurovision 2010, but it truly is a pretty song," she smiled as she told Harry. "Oh. It's not depressing either," she added on as an afterthought with a solemn smile.

As Harry walked away, she wiped away a tear, and replaced it with a small smile as she magically added the music that would accompany her. Right on cue, Harry, Lupin, Kingsley, and Arthur Weasley appeared outside, bearing the coffin on their shoulders.

"Let's go," she whispered to herself as her cue came in.

_"I'm gonna tell you what's inside my soul.  
We are as fragile just like melting snow  
We'll get to come to see the beauty of love  
And imagine, and imagine  
Just imagine_

_And we're like butterflies flying to the sun  
The sun will never let us look inside  
I believe that this will open up  
But at the right time  
Heartfully just wait for it, it will come_

_And even if the whole world was around  
And you deny the miracles possible  
But you have got to see anyway  
And imagine, and imagine  
Just imagine_

_And we're like butterflies flying to the sun  
The sun will never let us look inside  
I believe that this will open up  
But at the right time  
Heartfully just wait for it, it will come_

_And we're like butterflies flying to the sun (sun)  
The sun will never let us look inside (look inside)  
(I believe) I believe that this will open up  
But at the right time  
Heartfully just wait for it,  
And all secrets will come, come out"_(2)

As she sang, she saw the faces of the wizard community tear up, and she cried on the inside, trying not to cry aloud, as she didn't want to break her promise to Harry. She saw the faces of the Weasley family, as well as Neville and his Grandmother, The Order of the Phoenix, and surprisingly, Malfoy.

With everybody else, she turned, and watched as Dumbledore's coffin was lowered into the ground, being watched over by a white, marble monument inscribed with the words:

_Time passes,  
Memories stay,  
Quietly remembered,  
Every day_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Defeater of Voldemort, sadly vanquished first._

_Nothing else, no more_

Life progressed as normal as it could for the children of Hogwarts, until four of its students each received a very special letter. These letters contained something that would shape the rest of their lives. In fact, the only one who understood fully what it meant was Hermione Granger.

_Mr. Potter/Mr. Malfoy/Mr. Zabini/Miss Granger,_

_After the sad departure of Professor Dumbledore, we, the Order of the Phoenix and the staff of Hogwarts, have decided to take extra precautions toward your safety. Even though Voldemort has been vanquished by the hand of the late Albus Dumbledore, there are still rogue Death Eaters around, and we cannot ensure your safety from them._

_So we have decided to relocate you to America, in fact, to the small town of Lima, Ohio. You will be living with Mr. Burt Hummel, and you will be attending McKinley High School. Do not worry about the Hummels knowing about your magic, the late Mrs. Hummel was a witch, so they are aware of magic._

_Arrangements have already been made with your parents or guardians, and you need to pack a case before meeting in the Headmistress's office at three sharp, where you will be transported by the Floo Network. _

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

**(1) As quoted by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbldore in **_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows.**_

**(2) 'Butterflies' as sung by 3+2 for the Belarusian entry for Eurovision 2010.**

**I like reviews...please...? :D**


	2. And in Lima

**A/N Thanks for reading! :D**

**ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER: It's not mine. **

**Chapter Two**

**Kurt POV**

You might not have known it, but I can hear a lot more than people think I can. Most people just think that my ears are different, but I know the truth. It was because my Mom was a witch. Crazy right? Don't run away too soon, I swear on my new Marc Jacobs tote that I'm not mental!

I've heard numerous fights, and make-ups (some have scarred me for life!). And some people wonder why I'm top of the gossip mill!

Don't tell anyone, but sometimes I hear things that people don't speak out loud. That's right, it's like mind-reading! But I can only do it if I'm staring into someone's eyes, and only then, if I'm staring into their eyes for a long time. That's how I figured out that I wasn't right for Finn – I heard his thoughts.

So I was sitting in my room one day, when I heard my Dad on the phone. It was definitely him, and he was talking about some things that I didn't really understand.

"Dumbledore? Dead? Are you sure? You tried all other ways?"

I sat there puzzled. Dumbledore? I recognized that name. Who was it? It sounded like one of the people my Mom used to know. My Dad carried on with his conversation.

"Four of them? Sure, I'll try my best to get them over the war. I've got a son, do you remember Kurt? I will enroll the kids at his school – McKinley High – and they can stay in our spare rooms."

Who was staying with us? Well, whoever they were, there were four of them. And why was my Dad talking to these people about me? I've got no idea who they are!

"Tomorrow? How will they be arriving? _Floo_? Got it. Thanks again. Bye!"

Then with that, my Dad turned the phone off. What in god's name was _Floo_?

A few minutes later, my Dad called me upstairs.

"Look son, I know you probably heard my conversation..."

I nodded guiltily.

"So here is what it all means. You know your Mom was a witch? Well I kept in touch with the magical community after she died, through Albus Dumbledore."

_So that's who Dumbledore was..._

"He was one of the most powerful wizards ever to have lived, but he was very old; one hundred and fifteen to be exact. But when he was fighting the Dark Lord, an evil wizard who wanted to wipe out Muggles—"

"Muggles?" I repeated.

"Non – Magical people," my Dad carried on. "When Dumbledore was fighting the Dark Lord, he let loose a final burst of really strong magic, which not only obliterated the Dark Lord, but ended his own life. It was a very sad day in the Wizarding world when he passed on."

"Erm... Dad?" I continued. "I know that it's sad and all, but what has that got to do with me? I know Mom was a witch, but that doesn't mean that I need to know anything that is going on there."

My Dad sighed and shifted his weight over to his other foot.

"Well, there was also a big battle – The Final Battle as it's being called – that has left many people damaged and distraught. We will be housing four students, about your age, and helping them to get over the war. They have been through a lot Kurt, so I don't want you to overcrowd them, okay?"

When he said that, I was about to start getting defensive, but he carried on over me.

"I know, I know, this isn't about you being...different, okay? They've had to grow up a lot faster than most people their age. They will be transferred to your school after they arrive, and it is your job to make sure they are ok."

"Of course Dad. Where are they from again? England, right?"

"Uh huh. Three boys and a girl. As you may have guessed, they are wizards and a witch just like your Mom. Just don't tell everyone; they really don't need to be singled out. But, because I know that this might be quite hard on you, I have come up with a job that will improve things for you."

I started getting excited at this point. My Dad knew that there wasn't much that would get me really excited now, except dressing things up. I listened with eager ears.

"Kurt, I need you to redo the two spare rooms. One suitable for a girl, and one suitable for three teenage boys about your age. Don't worry about them being squeamish over sharing a room; they shared dormitories at their school. So is that alright with you?"

Before I let out my happy squeal, I needed to know one thing.

"Dad, when are these kids arriving?"

My Dad turned around, because he had started walking away.

"They should be here in a few days time."

**review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.**

******PLEASE?**


	3. Something Strange

**Thanks for reading, and a GOLD STAR for anyone that has reviewed, I love you all!**

**If you want a disclaimer, refer to the ultimate one in chapter 2.**

**Chapter Three **

**Hermione POV**

I woke up on a normal Saturday morning, to discover a letter on my bedside table. Curious as to what secrets it might hold, I opened it, and was quite shocked by what it contained. Surely there must be some mistake? Why wasn't Ron coming? And why were Malfoy and Zabini coming? I was curious, but I kept it hidden, seeing as the girls who I shared my dorm with were extremely nosey.

Still puzzling over the contents of the letter, I slipped it in my pocket and I wander down the stairs of the girl's dorm towards the common room. Hardly anyone was there, as per usual, seeing as it was only six thirty in the morning! I took a seat in one of the large cushy armchairs by the roaring fire, and picked up '_Hogwarts: A History'_ – my favorite book.

Barely ten minutes after I had started reading, I was startled by a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see the face of my best friend Harry, but his face was lined with worry and woe. I thought back to my letter, knowing that he got one too, and I knew that our relocation to America would do him a world of good. I was startled out of my thoughts when Harry tapped me on the shoulder again.

"Mione? Are you alright? You look a bit ill."

"Harry, I'm fine," I reply shaking my head at his worrying. "But I need to talk to you about something."

"Actually Hermione, can I go first? I found a letter on my pillow this morning, and your name was on it as well. This means that both of us are going to America!"

Harry's face lit up in a smile for what seemed like the first time in ages, but then it suddenly crinkled up in thought.

"How are we going to tell Ron and Ginny? They've been really off since the battle, and I know it was bad for all of us, but no one that they knew died. I don't know why they are so moody all of the time!"

I shook my head. I had experienced the same things over the past few days. Both Ron and Ginny had been terse and snappy, and wouldn't talk to us if we even mentioned rounding up the surviving Death Eaters. Just the other week, Ginny had called me a 'Mudblood' without even thinking about it, before apologizing, and because I knew she was stressed, I forgave her. Thinking about what Harry had said, I realized that both of them had really been off since the battle.

Scrunching my face up with concentration, I replied, "I don't know Harry. I just don't know. Maybe we could just come out and tell them? They should understand right? I mean, they have family back home, and we, well, we have no one."

In the war, my parents had been murdered cruelly by the sons-of-bitches Death Eaters. Not many people knew, and to be honest, I was quite glad about it. I didn't want the news of my parents' murders all over the front page of the Daily Prophet. I was always puzzled about how they found my parents that night. My house was under _Fidelius_ by the whole of the Order of the Phoenix, bar Snape, because Dumbledore knew that Voldemort would be able to force the information out of him.

That was the link between myself, Harry, Malfoy and Zabini. We had all lost our parents during the war, or before, and it made us easy targets for the remaining Death Eaters. I couldn't even say that we were annoyed about Malfoy and Zabini going. Both of them had defected to the Order of the Phoenix during the war, and spied on Voldemort for us, from the inner circle. Despite them doing this, nobody knew about it, and we only found out after the war, after it was written in Dumbledore's list of final demands. So we no longer hated the two of them, but we weren't really friends, just civil. Maybe this would mean that we could get to know each other a bit more.

Harry nodded in response to my questions.

"Maybe we should just tell them. I mean, if they are mad at us, we should be able to patch it up before we go. And if we don't, we can always stay in contact via owl."

"But Harry," I interrupted. "Maybe we shouldn't tell them exactly where we are going. Just in case right? We could just tell them that we are leaving for a while, and we don't know when we are coming back."

Harry thought about this idea for a bit, before coming to a conclusion.

"I think that you're right Hermione." He said, nodding his head. "As always!" he added with a cheeky grin.

I shook my head at him and stuck my tongue out.

"Breakfast then, Mr. Potter?" I asked sarcastically.

"Lead the way fair lady," he grinned back.

The Great Hall was practically empty – typical for this time on a Saturday morning.

Sitting back in the common room after we were done, Ron and Ginny stormed in with angry looks on their faces. I shot a worried glance at Harry – this couldn't be good, for either of us.

"What do you have to say about this?" Ron bellowed, shaking Harry's letter in my face. "Why didn't you tell me or Ginny?"

"Ron," I tried to calm him down, laying a hand on his shoulder, "We only got these letters this morning, we haven't had time to tell you yet," I tried to placate him, except it had the opposite effect.

"We?" he said, in an eerily calm voice. "You mean to tell me that you got one too? You two are leaving and you didn't tell us?" His face had gone bright red, and I looked to Ginny, in hopes of some female support. But she just glared at me.

"You're trying to take him away from me, aren't you?" she shrieked. "Well, get this into your thick head, you stupid bitch! _He. Is. Mine!_" She wheeled her arm back and slapped me square on my face.

I knew that my face displayed my shock. Why would she do that? I had thought that we were close.

"What do mean Ginevra?" Harry walked over to me, and stood behind my chair, his voice sounding oddly detached. "I belong to no one, especially not you, not after you have done this to poor Hermione."

"Leave Ginny alone!" Ron growled at us. He shot Ginny a look as if to say '_You shouldn't have said that!' _and Ginny shot him a worried glance in return.

"What is going on?" my voice came out as an almost yell. "What is your problem?" I glared at the both of them, half of my face flaming with pain.

"My problem?" Ron asked, taking a couple of steps forward. I scrambled out of my chair and backed away as he advanced, only to bump into a wall.

"My Problem? Oh you know you _bloody stuck up Mudblood bitch!"_

Those words hurt. I used to receive them a lot from the Slytherins, but I had never heard them from the mouth of a friend, and it stung like salt in a wound. I looked over to Harry, but he was being isolated by Ginny and one of her famous Bat Bogey hexes. I hope he remembers the counter curse...

Noticing the loss of my concentration, Ron pinned me up by the wall, and forced his hand up my skirt. Tears welled in my eyes and shivers of disgust wracked my body as I tried to push him away.

"Don't pretend like you don't want it. This prissy act is all to get attention from the boys isn't it? Well now I'm going to take the one thing you can now never save for precious Saint Potter!" he said Harry's name with a mocking tone to his voice.

That's when it hit me. This is why both of them have been off with us for the past few days. They think that Harry and I are together! That would never happen though. They've been plotting away from us, and covering themselves up, so we wouldn't notice them, trying to make us fall for them. Though, Harry with me or Ginny? That would never happen for one specific reason – Harry is gay.

As I struggled against Ron, out of nowhere a stunner hit him and he fell to the floor. I sobbed, falling into the arms of my savior. Surprisingly, it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"M-M-Malfoy?" I stuttered out. "What are you doing in the Gryffindor common room? How did you know the password?"

"McGonagall sent me. She told me the password, because you two didn't show up to the meeting, and she was worried. She would have come herself, but she was still setting up the connection."

Looking at the large clock that hung above the fireplace, I realized that he was right; we were late. I looked over to Harry, and saw him applying the counter-curse to the Bat Bogey hex with Ginny stunned on the floor. I sighed with relief, concerned for him, and then I looked back to my own situation. I nearly burst into tears again when I looked down at the floor and saw Ron splayed across it with an angry snarl painted on his face. I looked up at Malfoy, and smiled at him.

"Thanks, you know, for saving me," I told him with a sheepish smile.

"Well, I kind of had to, didn't I?" he replied. "It wouldn't have been very gentlemanly of me. I'd have been like our dear friend Red on the floor here."

And then he did the one thing that I never thought Draco Malfoy would ever do – he smiled at me and winked.

"Come on then," he said, beckoning towards the door. "We'll be late, and I don't want to be around when those two wake up."

"Okay, just give me a minute, I need to change into some Muggle clothes and get my suitcase."

I started to walk towards Harry, to make sure that he would get ready too, when I turned back to look at Malf...I mean Draco.

"Nice clothes by the way, I didn't realize that you knew how to dress like a Muggle." I gestured at his outfit.

"Well there are many things you don't know about me," he replied with a wink. "Seriously, though, hurry up. We're going to be late!" And with that, both Harry and I ran up the stairs to collect our stuff.

We returned downstairs as fast as we possibly could, Harry lugging his hastily packed suitcase, and me levitating my neat, magically packed suitcase down the stairs.

"Come on," I reminded them, throwing floo powder into the fireplace and shoving our suitcases into it. "We don't want to be around when those two wake up do we?"

All three of us nodded, sharing an uneasy smile, and promptly burst out laughing at the sheer awkwardness of the situation.

"Ready?" I asked.

"On the count of three," Draco instructed.

I glanced at Harry and mouthed, _"Are you okay?"_

He caught my eye and nodded. A smile broke over my face in relief. Harry's like the little brother I never had.

We all took a deep breath, and I linked pinkies with Harry.

"One...Two..._Three_!"

And we hopped into the fireplace, shouting _'Headmistress's Office!'_

_**review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.****review.**_

_**PLEASE...with sugar ontop and icecream? **_


	4. A Meeting with McGonagall

**A/N Thank you soooo much for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy the latest chapter of MMM :)**

**Chapter Four**

**Harry POV**

We stumbled out of the fireplace, bits of dirt and soot streaked across our clothes. Draco shook his head, as if to clear the space between his ears.

"What was that?" he asked, glaring at the streaks of dirt on his clothes. "It never normally happens like that!"

He was about to launch into a tirade about how the Floo got his clothes dirty, when he was interrupted by a cough. Looking up, we all saw Professor McGonagall sitting in her chair, smiling at us with a glint of mirth in her eyes.

"That, Mr. Malfoy, was a new protection system for the Floo developed by the young Weasley twins. I managed to key you three into it, using the Floo Powder I gave you, but obviously it still wanted to wreak havoc with you," she told us with her clipped Scottish drawl.

Nobody else seemed to notice, but I saw that she had humor shining in her eyes. Catching her gaze I smiled, and suddenly, a smile beamed across her face. Looking down at ourselves, we realized that we do look a sight! Hermione, Draco and I started laughing, but then we were interrupted by a voice from the corner, "Draco, mate. Don't forget me, I'm still here!"

Our gaze was directed towards Blaise Zabini, who was leaning against a wall, clad in tight black jeans, and an informal white shirt. He was looking _hot_! I know what you're thinking, but trust me, Zabini wasn't really my type...actually, I don't know, but I just wasn't attracted to him. I may be gay, but I'm not attracted to anything that moves!

Draco went to greet Blaise, and while they had their moment, I took the opportunity to have a look around the new headmistress's office. There was still a wall of portraits, and I saw an empty frame on the wall. Trying to think of what could go there, I suddenly realized that the empty frame was where Dumbledore's portrait was going. Looking at the other portraits, I received a smile of recognition from some of them, and I even got a wave from Phineas Nigellus Black.

Surprised, I nodded back, and continued looking around the room. It looked pretty much the same as when Dumbledore had been here, as if McGonagall hadn't wanted to change anything. Though, I did notice one change; there was a plate of biscuits on the desk, and a lot more tartan!

**Hermione POV**

Whilst Draco and Blaise had their 'bromance' and Harry averted his gaze elsewhere, I just stood there, like an awkward thing, being awkward. Noticing my discomfort, Draco called me over, and introduced me to Blaise.

"Hermione, this is Blaise, my almost brother," he introduced Blaise. "Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't on the dark side during the war, or the light."

I extended my hand towards him. I had never thought he was on either side during the war, but Harry and R-R-R-Weasley, had had their own suspicions.

"Hermione Granger." I grinned. "If we'll be living together for the next, however much of time, though, you might as well call me Mione." I turned to Draco. "You too Draco. Hermione's much too formal."

They both grinned at me, and Blaise replied, "Sure, as long as you don't make any jokes about fires." He looked at Draco. "Or call me Blay!"

"Sorry," Draco said, sticking his tongue out at him. "But I needed to call you something when I was younger, I couldn't manage Blaise!"

I chuckled, imagining a young Draco and Blaise, and with that, both of the aforementioned boys turned their heads towards me with questioning looks. When I don't give them an answer, they both raised twin eyebrows at me and turned back to carry on their conversation.

Suddenly, we are all interrupted by a cough.

We all whipped round to meet the eyes of Professor McGonagall, who looked like she didn't have much time before she was to send us on our way.

"Your cases are all packed, correct?" she inquired. "Because you will be heading on your way shortly, but before you do, I shall fill you in on some details that will help on your trip to the muggle world."

We gave her our utmost attention, because really, none of us knew what we had gotten ourselves in to, but we did know one thing for certain, that there was to be no backing out now!

"OK, are you ready? You will be staying with Mr. Burt Hummel, and his teenage son Kurt. They live in a muggle neighborhood in Lima, Ohio, and you will be attending William McKinley High School, where you are expected to mingle, and create the impression that you are average teenagers. Mrs. Hummel was a witch, so Mr. Hummel and his son know about magic, but his son doesn't know much, because his Mother died when he was just a young boy."

We looked at Professor McGonagall, knowing that there was more. What about a back story? I doubt that the children at the high school would much appreciate us arriving out of the blue, with no information – they're going to be curious.

Professor McGonagall continued, "You will tell everybody that you are distant relations of the Hummels. You are all going to be brothers and sister, understood? Your parents died in a tragic accident – people shouldn't ask what happened – so you came to live with your only living relatives. Miss Granger and Mister Potter were brought up around Muggles, so they know how to blend in."

"Professor?" I enquired. "How are we going to provide for ourselves while we are in America? Gringotts doesn't have any overseas branches, so how will we pay for clothing and books?"

"Good question Miss Granger. Come here you four, and I will show you how." She produced four cards out of her desk. They were blue and purple, and made of plastic. They looked like ordinary muggle credit cards, except there was a wizard insignia on the back of it; two small wands entwined, with sparks coming out of the end of them.

"Just sign the back of them, and you will be able to pay for your purchases using your money from Gringotts. Am I correct in assuming that your parents left you all substantial amounts of money after the war?"

We looked at each other with pain in our eyes. All of our parents had died during, or before, the war, leaving us plenty of money to survive on. We all just simply nodded.

"They work just like muggle credit cards, place them into the machine, and the correct amount of money will be withdrawn from your account at Gringotts. The exchange rate for Galleons to GBP is 1 Galleon = 5GBP, or 8 USD. If you are struggling for any reason, send a message to us, via an owl, or I will give you some of my floo powder, so you can visit us at Hogwarts."

Taking the purple pouch from Professor McGonagall, I noticed that there wasn't alot of powder in there.

"Professor?" I asked. "There's only a small amount of powder in here, barely enough for a return visit for one person, can't we have any more?"

Professor McGonagall seemed to understand where I was heading, and she shook her head.

"I'm afraid I can't give you any more. Firstly, I'm hoping that you might only need it once, and secondly, I can't give you any more in case it falls into the wrong hands."

Understanding what she said, I placed a password on the bag, just in case, and put it into my handbag.

"Are you all ready? Just remember not too be too obvious about your magic, and _try _to fit in at your new school?"

We all nod in the affirmative, and turned to pick up our suitcases while Professor McGonagall primed the fireplace. I picked up my small suitcase – of course it had an undetectable expansion charm on it – and headed towards the flickering green flames.

I started humming a melody, just to calm myself down, and to take my mind off of the fact that I was leaving all I ever knew behind. Out of nowhere, Draco started to join in, and then Blaise chipped in with his smooth voice, reminiscent of chocolate.

The song was oddly ironic, considering our situation. Draco started singing, after I had finished the introduction, and Harry summoned a guitar from his suitcase to play the guitar portion. Blaise and I just grinned at each other, shrugged, and joined in.

"_All my bags are packed I'm ready to go  
I'm standin' here outside your door  
I hate to wake you up to say goodbye  
But the dawn is breakin' it's early morn  
The taxi's waitin' he's blowin' his horn  
Already I'm so lonesome I could die_

_So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane  
Don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh babe, I hate to go_

_There's so many times I've let you down  
So many times I've played around  
I tell you now, they don't mean a thing  
Every place I go, I'll think of you  
Every song I sing, I'll sing for you  
When I come back, I'll bring your wedding ring_

_So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane  
Don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh babe, I hate to go_

_Now the time has come to leave you  
One more time let me kiss you  
Close your eyes I'll be on my way  
Dream about the days to come  
When I won't have to leave alone  
About the times, I won't have to say_

_So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane  
Don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh baby, I hate to go_

_Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane  
Don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh babe, I hate to go" (1)_

We finished singing, and were waved off with a round of applause from Professor McGonagall. We turned back, waved, and stepped through the fireplace, nervously anticipating the next chapter in our lives.

**(1) 'Leaving on a Jet Plane'****written by John Denver in 1966, originally recorded by the Chad Mitchell Trio in 1967, and made most popular by Peter, Paul and Mary in 1969.**

******review. please :) If you review, you get a Rachel Berry GOLD STAR!**  



	5. Arriving

**A/N: Here it is...CHAPTER 5!**

**Chapter Five **

**Kurt POV**

Adding the finishing touches, I stepped back and admired my handiwork. I think that I'd done a great job!

After my Dad had asked me to decorate two rooms for our new houseguests, I leapt at the chance to show off my skills. I didn't have much information about our new visitors, but I knew that there were three boys and one girl. They were from England, so I bet they'll have those cute English accents!

Anyway, back to the room I had just finished decorating. This was the room for the girl. I knew that she was arriving with three boys, so I doubted that she was a huge fan of pink, or all things fluffy! Since they were from England, I knew that it had a reputation for rainy dreary days, so I based the room around a beach scene with sunny days.

The floor was wooden, and three of the walls were painted a light, sky blue. The fourth wall was painted a deeper blue, the same color that was on the front of the wardrobe. I had draped white material from the ceiling, like canopies, to represent the clouds. Everything else was either white or another shade of blue. I had also added some yellow undertones to represent the sun too. I knew that if I'd been stuck in a country with very little sunshine, I would have loved this room!

I'm stood there admiring my work, and making sure everything is perfect, when my Dad called me from downstairs, "Kurt! Come upstairs, our guests will be arriving soon!"

I took one last look at the peaceful room, and headed upstairs. "Coming!"

I arrived in our lounge, the fire crackling merrily. This struck me as odd. We've never had the fire on before, as we normally just turn the heating up when it gets cold, but I dismissed the thought, thinking that maybe Dad wanted to make a good impression on the new guests.

"They'll be arriving soon Kurt, and I want you to make a good impression. They'll be staying with us until they are able to live by themselves, okay?"

I nodded. I didn't know what Dad was worried about to be honest. I'm not going to treat them any differently because they're witches and wizards, just like I hope that they don't treat me differently because I'm gay!

That was when I decide to ask about the fireplace, "Dad, why is the fireplace blazing? It's not been on like that for as long as I remember."

"Oh, well, you see Kurt, our guests will be arriving any moment, and I want to make everything ready."

"Well if they're arriving soon, shouldn't you be waiting by the door, or making drinks, instead of worrying about the fireplace? They won't be that bothered about having a fire in the grate, or is it a strange British custom?"

Dad rubbed the top of the fireplace, and then checked the time.

"Kurt, son, step back from the fireplace, and I'll explain everything to you."

I stepped back from the fireplace, and shot a questioning look at my Dad. All of the motor oil from his garage must have gotten to his head!

"Okay, as you already know, the four kids coming are a witch and wizards. They were supposed to arrive by _Apparition_..."

"Appa-_what_?"

"_Apparition_ – it's a bit like teleporting, but the people in charge of their moving decided that it would be too risky for them to arrive like that. You know I told you about the Dark Lord?"

I remembered him telling me about this 'Lord' and just thinking about it made me feel a bit sick. I'm not too sure what he'd done exactly, but he reminded me of Hitler. It made me really sad to think about all the damage he'd caused to so many people. Realizing that I'd lost myself in my train of thought, I shook myself back to the present, and nodded at Dad, interested in hearing the rest of the story.

"Well, he had followers called Death Eaters, but even though the Dark Lord died, his followers still want to track down the people who opposed him. The people ensuring the safety of our four guests think that the Death Eaters might be able to track them if they _Apparate_, so they have decided to come via _Floo_."

They were arriving by flu? That sounds pretty gross. Dad noticed my confused expression and explained the concept to me.

"_Floo_ is when people travel by fireplace using a powder called _'Floo Powder_.' Pretty unoriginal, yeah?"

I nodded, but I still felt a bit uncomfortable about the whole situation. I was about to go back to my own thoughts when the fireplace turned green and started spitting embers at us. I shrieked and leapt backwards.

"W-w-what is that?" I practically yelled at my Dad.

"They're coming." He smiled and we both fell silent.

Through the crackles of the fire, I heard the last few lines of 'Leaving on a Jet Plane' being sung by four voices, all in perfect harmony. I was first able to picked out a female voice, who was no doubt the girl that would be staying with us. Her voice was beautiful! I hope that I can persuade her to join Glee! Then Rachel would not be happy! I then noticed a deep, velvety voice, a hearty wholesome voice, and a higher toned voice that was undoubtedly male. If I could persuade these kids to join Glee, we'd a shoe-in to win whatever competitions came our way!

The song petered to an end, and I went to clap, but before I could, four people stepped through our fireplace, the green flames vanishing behind them.

At the front of the four, was a petite girl about my age (well, to be honest, they all looked my age) with chestnut locks curling gently around her face and down her back, stopping about halfway down. Her eyes were like pools of chocolate, and her nose was sprinkled with a tiny smattering of freckles.

She was surrounded by three boys. A tall, toned Italian-looking one with tight jeans and a white shirt stood behind her, and a smaller (but still very tall) blonde boy stood to her right. While both were handsome in their own rights, my eyes were drawn to the boy on the girl's left.

He was thinner than the other boys and a little shorter (though still taller than myself), but his clothes fit him well, and unlike the other three teens his eyes were framed by a pair of broken glasses. His eyes, though, wow! They were like emeralds! I could have stared into them all day, but I doubt this boy is gay, I mean, not many are!

It was all a bit awkward, so to defuse the tension, I stepped forward and offered my hand.

"Hi! My name's Kurt Hummel, what are your names?"

**OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! CLIFFHANGER!**

**review please? I love getting help on how to improve my story, so I can make it better for all of YOU!**


	6. A New Home

**AN: VOILA! chapter 6 :)**

**Chapter Six**

**Hermione POV**

All of the boys looked stunned at the sudden change of environment, and not wanting to be impolite, I walked forward and I offered my hand.

"Hi," I smiled, wanting to look friendly. "My name's Hermione! The blonde boy is Draco, the boy with glasses is Harry, and the other one's Blaise," I added on with a cheeky grin.

The boys behind me all nodded at their respective turns and waved at Mr. Hummel and his son. Well, Harry waved, Draco nodded, and Blaise pouted and pretended to look hurt at my statement.

"Oh, snap out of it Blaise," I said with a grin. "You know you're my favorite."

The other two boys pretended to look offended, but I could tell that they weren't, especially when they started grinning straight after.

"Well," the boy—what was his name? Conrad, Kane, Kurt!—continued, "Do you want to see your rooms?" He seemed a bit flustered, but who wouldn't be after seeing four strangers enter your house? Especially through the fireplace! I picked up my suitcase – charmed to be feather light – and beckoned to the boys.

"Come on," I said them, "Don't you want to see where we'll be staying?"

We followed Kurt down the stairs, and he gestured to a few rooms along the way.

"This is the Rec room," he told us. "It's where my friends and I go if we're having a sleepover. Then there is my room, feel free to come in if you need any help. Then here"—he stopped and gestured to two doors at the end of the hallway—"are your rooms. Hermione, yours is the one on the right, and the rest of you are in the room on the left. I hope you don't mind sharing, but we don't have much room left!"

We smiled gratefully at him. It was great that they could keep us together, considering Draco and Blaise knew next to nothing about Muggle culture. I pulled my trunk along behind me and stopped in front of my door. I noticed that it was painted white, with some lines of shimmery gold painted along in the wood. I got excited, and hoped that the rest of the room looked as exciting as the door. I waved at the boys, closed my eyes, and opened the door.

As I stepped into the room, I was overcome with a huge feeling of calm, along with the smell of the ocean, and a clean summer breeze. I closed the door behind me, and opened my eyes.

The first thing I noticed was the large white bed in the middle of the room. I sat down on it, and decided that it was definitely the most comfortable bed I had ever sat on. Looking around, I saw that the floor was wood, and that three of the walls were painted the most wonderful light blue. The last wall was painted in a deep, rich, royal blue that reminded me of the ocean. I noted that the fronts of the wardrobe doors were painted the same color as the wall. It might just become my favorite color, surpassing even green!

Yes, I know, green is a Slytherin color, but there's nothing wrong with being Slytherin, and green was my favorite color before Hogwarts, so I don't see why it still can't be. I kept this fact to myself though. I didn't want any of the Gryffs finding out!

The ceiling was painted with a very light periwinkle blue, with hints of golden yellow, and was draped with creamy white material. It reminded me of sunny days in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. I couldn't stop a happy tear from rolling down my face. Taking a look around the room, I tried to locate the scent of the clean summer breeze which I smelled when I entered the room. I followed the scent to a white windowsill and a rather large window. On the windowsill was a large, pale blue candle in a glass pot full of sand. It flickered when I walked near it and I took a deep breath, inhaling the scent. There were also numerous shells and three long glass containers full of sand. I smiled, knowing that the decorator paid attention to the tiniest detail. Looking at all the white, blue and gold accents surrounding me, I couldn't help but think of happy summer days on the beach with my family in France, or sitting in the grounds, smiling and laughing with Harry and R-R-R-Weasley.

I sighed, flicked my wand, and watched everything move to its proper place, including my books. I flopped back on the mattress, smiled, and drifted off to sleep.

**Kurt POV**

As the boys headed into their room, I smiled and walked away. I thought about the easy banter that they'd had between themselves earlier. Were they in a relationship? Was stuff like that normal in England? Pushing those thoughts aside, I walked into my room, and started daydreaming.

I thought about the boy with the emerald eyes – Harry, I think he'd been introduced as – and I knew then that I was starting to develop a bit of a crush on him. I tried and push my thoughts away, knowing that I shouldn't set myself up for failure, but I couldn't seem to stop myself from thinking about him. I couldn't stop thinking about running my hands through his thick, onyx, messy hair. I couldn't stop imagining what his body must look like under all of those clothes. I couldn't stop thinking about the small, faded lightning bolt scar on his forehead, and his broken glasses.

I was falling into the world of daydreams when I was suddenly startled by a knock on my door.

"Ummm...hello? Can I come in?" a voice inquired.

I smile, recognizing the voice, and I told Harry to come in.

"What's up?" I smiled at him. I could tell that something was troubling him, worry was radiating off of him in waves.

He explained to me about being nervous for school the next day. He was confused, bless him, and he wasn't quite sure what was required of him. I wondered why he hadn't talked to the other boys, but he told me that they were a bit confused as well.

To be honest, I wasn't surprised. They were from England, so I knew that their schooling system was different, and all my Dad and I had done was drop off the required text books in their rooms, and hope that they knew what they were all about.

I explained to him all I knew, about all of the little cliques, but I told him that all four of them were welcome to hang out with New Directions, as long as they auditioned first.

He was a bit confused as to what a Glee Club was, but when I told him, he paled considerably. He told me that he couldn't sing, but I knew that it was nonsense, because I'd heard them through the fireplace.

Then I laid the bad news on him. That if he joined Glee, then he would probably be a social outcast, and there wouldn't be much that he would be able to do to change that. All he did was smile, and tell me that it was nothing that they couldn't handle.

This really made me think about how shallow I sounded. I mean, all of these kids had fought in a war, and they weren't even past their teens yet. They must have seen horrors that the rest of us can only imagine. They have fought in battles, and survived in the most deadly of conditions. Of course they weren't worried about being popular!

When I told him about Hermione possibly being able to outshine and out-sing the resident diva, he smiled, and genuinely seemed pleased. He told me that Hermione relished a challenge, and he knew that this would be very different, considering that she was normally used to battling academically, and not with her other talents. He warned me, though, that she was really good, and she wasn't bad with sports either.

I grinned at the thought of Miss I'm-So-Perfect being taken down a peg or two, when I heard a gasp from Harry.

"Shit!" he cursed. "I promised that I'd help Draco and Blaise unpack! It was nice talking to you though, I feel so much more confident about tomorrow already."

He turned and left the room, smiling as he closed the door behind him. As I heard his footsteps retreat to his room, I flopped back onto the bed and groaned. I'd gotten close to him, especially as I promised myself that I wouldn't.

Oh well, if he was going to be living with us for the next few months, I supposed that I'd better get used to it. He would be eating with us, talking with us, going to school with me, sleeping in the same house as us. Of course we would end up getting close!

I could see myself getting close to Hermione as well. She seems to have such great taste in clothes! She also seems to appreciate good music too, if the song down the fireplace was her choice. I was sure that she would be able to take on the resident Gleeva. I was actually looking forward to tomorrow, especially if our new guests were going to be making a big entrance, as Harry promised they would.

I can see Hermione becoming very popular with all the boys, and if she's as good at sports as Harry said she was, it won't be long before she's snatched up by Sue Sylvester and her Cheerios.

Harry, Draco and Blaise will no doubt be popular with the girls, as they are all extremely good looking. I think that Draco may have a chance for a place on the football team, not Harry, though, because, not to be rude to him, but he just seemed a bit scrawny, and Blaise just looked like he couldn't care less about stuff like that. Draco was extremely muscular, and he looked like he was just built for football, especially because he wasn't as, unnecessarily huge shall we say, as the other jocks.

I do hope that the other three decided to take me up on my offer of joining Glee, because we needed new members, and it would give them something to do, rather than getting sucked into the darker side of the school, where all of the bitches and jocks lay.

I shivered just thinking about it. They should be fine, though, especially with me and the other members of New Directions mentoring them.

And maybe, just maybe, Harry might turn out to be gay too. I can only hope...

**Ohh, Aren't I mean? ;) I would LOVE a review :)**


	7. Glee Club?

**I'd like to give a shout out to all of my lovely readers, reviewers, and everybody who has put my story on alert. It means so much!**

**I'd like to give a super huge THANK YOU TO MY LOVELY BETA:**

**RyuuMahou**

**Without you, my work would be a sham! **

**Chapter Seven**

**Harry POV**

I walked out of Kurt's room, down the corridor, put my head in my hands and groaned.

What had I just agreed to? Glee Club? Yes, I know that we enjoy singing, but we don't normally sing in front of other people, and we don't sing to compete either. Well we might, but we had all been so preoccupied with the war that we'd never really had time to focus on anything as frivolous as singing.

I've got no idea how the others are going to react, but I just couldn't help myself! Kurt just has such an amazing aura around him, he's so friendly! Not to mention how drop dead gorgeous he is too! His, hair, his eyes, his lips, I can't think about anything of his that I don't like! And I've never met a boy with such a great taste in clothing.

I gulped, and just hoped that Hermione, Malfoy and Zabini agree to this crackpot idea of mine. At least, it would help us get settled into this new school, right?

I pushed open the door to our room, and I took in the sight that was the canvas of Kurt Hummel. The floor was wood, like the rest of the floors in the house, but it had a beautiful navy blue rug in the middle of the floor. In fact, the whole room was decorated in a mash up of navy blue and white. Our beds were positioned in a circle around the rug, with a gap where the door was.

When I walked in, Malfoy and Zabini had their trunks on their beds, and were levitating their clothes into the wardrobes.

"Guys!" I exclaimed, but trying not to be too loud. "You know what McGonagall said. We're supposed to keep our magic level to a minimum, right?"

Malfoy just rolled his eyes at me.

"Whatever Pothead," he drawled. "Both of these Muggles know, so there's no harm in it."

Seeing his logic, I replied, "I know, but what if one of their friends were to walk in? How would we explain that?"

Zabini sighed over exaggeratedly, "We would _obliviate_ them. Duh."

After shaking my head and checking the door, I gave a quick flick of my wand, and all of my belongings sorted themselves out. I caught Malfoy and Zabini giving me twin looks of annoyance.

"What?" I said, trying to hold back a laugh, "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em!"

Both of them rolled their eyes, they flicked their wands too, and banish their clothes to their desired wardrobes. Stashing our trunks under our beds we flopped on the beds and relaxed.

Zabini cleared his throat, and both Malfoy and I turned to look at him with questions in our eyes.

Sitting up on his bed, he looked at both of us before telling us what he wanted to say, "Well, seeing as we are stuck living together for the next however long, and Hermione is friends with all of us, and us three will be sharing a room, and we won't have much privacy and..."

"Spit it out Blaise!"

I shot Malfoy a look. That was rude, even by his standards, but I knew where he was coming from. Zabini was rambling, something I hadn't even been aware he was capable of.

"Well...Ithinkthatweshouldcallatruce..."

There was an awkward silence.

"A truce?" I questioned, surprised that I was even able to understand him. "Yeah, that could be a good idea, I mean, seeing as we're stuck together, it wouldn't make sense to hate each other."

I offer my hand to Malfoy. "Truce?"

He shook my hand and promised to the truce, as long as I called him Draco, rather than just 'Malfoy' as it reminded him too much of his father. I promised the same thing with Zabini, and when we finished getting to know each other, a thought suddenly popped into my head.

I hadn't told them what I'd promised Kurt.

"Uhhh, Guys..."

**Hermione POV**

I was catching up on some well deserved rest, when I heard loud shouts of indignation coming from the boys' room. I scowled and shook my head, thanking the gods that both of the Hummels had gone out grocery shopping.

Leaving my room, I walked over to the boys' room and see Harry running over to me – presumably to hide.

"What," I asked, "is going on? I was trying to sleep, and suddenly, I am woken up by a loud shriek, and now, I _am awake_!"

I sent a glare to all of the occupants of the room, trying to convey my annoyance to them. Ignoring Harry's shaking form behind my back was harder than I thought.

"Well... I kinda made all of us join glee club at school, _pleasedon'thurtme_!" Harry said in a rush.

"Harry, wait, you made us join Glee Club, right?"

He nodded his head.

"Well, I see no problem in that. We'll make friends, and experience new things." Looking around the navy room, my gaze settled on the two ex-Slytherins. "Especially you two."

While Harry gave me the details of the little promise he made, a devious plan formed in my head. Competition? The chance to knock someone down a few pegs? I'm in.

Giving all of the boys one last scathing look, I told them, "I am going to sleep, and if any of you dare wake me up before 10 am tomorrow, you are in serious trouble."

"But what about school?" Blaise asked, obviously scared of my reaction.

"Don't worry about it," I dismissed his worry with a flip of my hand. "We don't have to go in until lunch."

And with that, I turned on my heel and walked down the corridor to my bedroom. It was time to get some much needed rest. As I walk towards my bedroom, I heard shouts of '_Goodnight_!' mixed in with a '_Night Cara_!' the latter of which I knew was from Blaise, as he was the only person who called me 'Cara.'

Flopping onto the bed, I closed my eyes and let sweet dreams take me over. My devious plan started wheels turning in my head. I drifted off to sleep with a smirk on my face, anticipating the day ahead.

**heheheheheheehehehe... Devious Hermione ;)**


	8. These Kids are Different

**AN: I'm so so so so sorry that it took me soooooooooooo long to update, real life is a drag :L But LOOK! Here it is - the newest chapter of MMM. **

**Before I start, I just want to thank my fabulous beta - RyuuMahou - you turn the mess into magic!**

**And I just want to thank all of my readers, but most of all - MY REVIEWERS! You guys inspire me to keep writing, and I love you for it!**

**Last Time:**

"_A truce?" I question. "Yeah, that could be a good idea, I mean, seeing as we're stuck together, it wouldn't make sense to hate each other."_

_I offer my hand to Malfoy,_

"_Truce?"_

_Whilst Harry gave me the details of the little promise he made, a devious plan formed in my head. Competition? The chance to one-up someone? I'm in._

**KurtPOV**

Checking my reflection in my car mirror, I send a text to Mercedes, telling her to _'hurry up because we don't have all day!'_ Just a few minutes after the text was sent, a large handbag was thrown into my car, and Mercedes herself plopped onto the seat next to me.

"Ku-ur-urrrt" she sang to me. "I know you have some juicy gossip to share with me, so spill!"

I looked at her with amazement in my eyes. How did she know? I'd tried so hard to keep my secret from all of the other Glee kids!

Answering my unasked question, she turned to me with mirth in her eyes while I stopped at the traffic lights.

"I can read you like a book Kurt, and you've always been top of the gossip chain anyways, so spill!"

I give her my _'One-day-you'll-all-work-for-me'_ look, and told her that I'd tell her, as well as the rest of the Glee kids, at school. She tried the puppy dog eyes on me, but I didn't cave – I'd simply known her for far too long for them to work!

We arrived at school, and I sent a text to all of the Glee kids, telling them to meet in the Choir room in the free period before break. It was no coincidence that we all had our frees then – everyone in our year had one, although they were called 'private study.' The good thing was that Mr. Schue taught then, so we normally used this time to rehearse, or just to catch up on the latest gossip.

Anyway, I sent a text to all of them, grinned at Mercedes (who pouted at me) and walked to my first class of the day – Math.

Everybody was in the Choir room when I finally got to it.

"Finally," Santana sighed. "We've been waiting for ages, Porcelain."

I shot her a scowl, and she smirked at me. So I stuck out my tongue in retaliation. Soon enough, we had both collapsed with laughter, as had the rest of the club.

People outside of Glee don't know this, but we'd all become really close over the past year or so, almost like family, but not, because with some of the relationships going on, that would be like incest.

I pulled up the piano stool, sat on it, and smiled deviously at everyone in the room.

"Uh oh," I heard Finn mutter, "this can't be good."

"Au contraire Finn," I replied. "This news could help us win Nationals!"

I heard Rachel and the rest of the girls start to chatter in excitement.

"Girls, girls," I said, putting both of my hands up in a calming manner. "You don't even know the news yet and you're excited."

I may have imagined it, but suddenly I heard all of the chairs scoot forward just a tiny bit.

"Right. Last night, I had these four British kids arrive at my house. Their parents were really close friends with mine, but due to...erm...something horrific they've all moved here _and_ agreed to join Glee!"

I was quite excited, but there was a deathly silence after I'd finished. I knew I'd left out some pretty major facts, like the fact that they're wizards, and that they came here because of a war, but I thought that they would all be more excited than this!

"Questions then, guys? You don't seem very enthusiastic."

Of course, the first person to ask a question had to have been Puck.

"Are there any chicks? Y'know, hot ones?"

The girls seemed a bit scandalised at his question, but the rest of the boys nodded with agreement. Santana was about to open her mouth when I answered, "Yes, there is one girl, and guys, even I find her attractive! And Santana, that means that there are three hot boys that we can unleash you on!"

I winked at San, she knew I was joking, but the rest of the girls seemed concerned that if I thought that Hermione was hot, than she must be..._wow_... and she is, no question about it.

Quinn opened her mouth to ask a question, "Kurt, you left out their names, and that's pretty important if they are to become part of New Directions, right?"

I almost slapped myself at my stupid mistake, knowing that Harry, Hermione, Draco and Blaise would feel even more isolated if they entered this club without anybody knowing their names.

"Their names aren't what you would consider normal names, except for one, OK? The girl is called Hermione, which I believe is from Shakespeare. Then the tall, blonde boy is called Draco, the Italian one is called Blaise, and the boy with glasses is called Harry."

They nodded, all of them taking in this new information.

But then Brittany came out with the most intelligent thing I had ever heard from her mouth.

"Kurt, you're not telling us something. You looked really sad when you were talking about them."

I held my head in my hands, and it was then when the rest of the club realised that Brittany was right, and questions started spewing from left, right and centre. I hope Harry, Hermione, Draco and Blaise can forgive me.

"Guys, GUYS!" I had to shout to be heard above the noise. "These kids are different than us."

I heard Rachel mutter, "Duh, they're English, that's why."

I sent my most withering glare at Rachel, and carried on with my story.

"The first thing you all have to realise is that they are all orphans. This next point you won't believe, but they've all fought in a war."

Mutters broke out through the Choir room. I was given 'the look' by nearly everybody.

I sighed. I was going to have to break their biggest secret – and I knew that they probably wouldn't forgive me.

I cleared my throat, and it went silent. When I asked if any of them believed in magic, they all broke out in full blown laughter, except Brittany and Mike Chang, who both raised their hands.

"My cousin is a witch," Mike muttered, "She went to some strange boarding school in England, called Hogports or something..."

"Hogwarts." I interject, having a feeling that everyone at my house would know his cousin.

"Yeah, and Cho always talked about someone called Harry Potter. She got quite close to him. But we got a message about 3 months ago – she died in the war. She never really recovered after her boyfriend, Cedric, died." Tears were rolling down Mike's cheeks by the time he finished his story.

I make eye contact with Mike.

"Mike, Harry Potter, he's coming here, so please don't blame him for Cho's death, he is probably beating himself up for it anyway."

Mike looked at me with incredulous eyes.

"Why would I do that? He saved Cho's life more than once before that anyway."

I suddenly felt my phone vibrate, and as the rest of the room shared quizzical glances, I read a text from Hermione.

'_We're on our way. Be there soon. Xx'_

"Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't think you could explain the war to everyone while I go and make sure Hermione and the boys are okay?"

Mike nodded.

"Sure thing Kurt."

As I was leaving the room, I remembered one more thing.

"Guys, promise not to mention this to anyone, this is supposed to be a secret. Okay?"

While I noticed Mercedes and Santana hold back groans, everybody assured me that they wouldn't tell anyone.

With a relieved sigh, I went to the reception, ready to collect our English visitors.

**Right guys, I want your opinion on some of the pairings I'm thinking of doing in the story:**

**Blaise/Quinn**

**Draco/Santana**

**Hermione/Mike Chang**

**Harry/Kurt**

**Brittany/Artie (I'm not too sure about this one ;) )**

**And I have ideas for audition songs as well. YAY!**

**Review to give your opinion on the couples, as well as giving me some more inspiration for the song choices too!**

**I'm aiming to get to 100 reviews, so if you are the 100th reviewer, I will contact you, and work you into the story - fair eh?**

**MUCH LOVE!**


	9. Mornin' Sunshine!

**BIG AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Sorry I haven't updated for so long sweetpeas, I've been ill, then busy, then ill again :( **

**But LOOK! New chapter ;)**

**Standard disclaimer. **

**Apologies to anyone if this chapter sucks, but massive thanks to RyuuMahou**

**I'd like to thank my readers, but especially my Reviewers! Where would I be without you guys :') I've passed the massive 100 review milestone - and the winner of my little competition was LM XD XP!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

_**Last Time on Music Makes Magic;**_

_I suddenly felt my phone vibrate, and as the rest of the room shared quizzical glances, I read a text from Hermione._

_'__We're on our way. Be there soon. Xx'_

_With a relieved sigh, I went to the reception, ready to collect our English visitors._

**Hermione POV:**

The alarm on my mobile beeped. I rolled out of bed and cancelled the alarm. Rubbing my eyes, I checked what the time was. Nine AM, perfect. I know I told the boys not to wake me up until 10, but I wanted to fit in a shower before I surprised the boys with breakfast.

I am nervous for my first day at a muggle high school. I mean, these kids have already formed friendship groups, and are they really going to be open to accepting the new British kids? At least Kurt's friends sounded nice, and this 'Glee Club' should give me a chance to express my creative, competitive side, without anyone getting hurt. I just wish that there was somewhere I could unleash my athletic side. I'll have to remember to ask Kurt when we get to school.

I stepped out of the shower and looked around my room for something suitable for school. I didn't want to look to dressy, but I didn't want to look homeless either. I searched through my wardrobe before pulling out a pair of white city shorts, and a grey and blue camisole. I threw on a casual white blazer, some Aldo heels(1), and a leopard print scarf. Running a brush through my long, brown curls, I smiled at myself in the mirror.

I never thought I'd be the type of girl who'd be interested in fashion, make-up and my hair, but after my parents died, I suddenly found solace in all of the things I thought were stupid and childish before. Anyway, if I was going to make a good impression, I had to look good. I knew how judgemental teenagers could be!

Throwing some pens, pencils and basic school equipment into a grey leather satchel, I walked upstairs to make breakfast.

Looking around the kitchen, I spotted a note stuck onto the fridge.

_See you at school gorgeous! I bet you'll look HOT! Most of our food is in the fridge and the surrounding cupboards, feel free to help yourself!_

_Love,_

_Kurt_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Smiling at his little note, I gathered up the ingredients for pancakes, knowing that something sweet was just what the boys needed. Whilst the batter was resting, I whipped up a sweet berry coulis, as well as looking for some maple syrup and some sugar.

Just before I put the batter in the pan, I walk up to the boy's room and gently knock on the door.

"Boys?" I call in to the room, "Are you all decent?"

I heard a barely audible grunt coming from inside the room. Bracing myself for what I might see, I pushed open the door.

"Boys?" I called again, and I nearly screamed when I saw a half naked Blaise standing by the en-suite bathroom.

"Cara?" He squinted in the blackness of their bedroom.

"Blaise! Put some clothes on! I'm about to wake the other two, and I'm sure that they don't want to see you with no clothes on."

I swear, even in the darkness, I can tell if he's smirking.

"If you wanted to see me naked, you only had to ask Cara!"

Playfully slapping him on the arm, he winked at me, and pulled a shirt on.

Finally shaking the other boys awake, I was ready to give a speech on the importance of first impressions and blending in, when I saw Harry and Draco starting to fall asleep again. I decided that the key to their hearts was through their stomachs, so I let them get ready before I begin my speech.

"Boys, I'm making pancakes, so if you're not upstairs within the next ten minutes, you won't be getting any. Have I made myself clear?"

They all nodded, so I walked out of the room, back up the stairs, and through to the kitchen. Throwing some batter into the pan, I started to make the pancakes. As I get into the rhythm of flipping them, I switched the radio on, and started dancing around the kitchen. As _Tinie Tempah_ came on the radio, I heard a set of claps coming from the door.

Looking round, I saw all three boys lurking in the doorway, so I took a bow. I saw Harry looking me up and down and then giving me two thumbs up for my outfit. I walked over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning," I greet him, noticing how he's immediately gravitating towards the pancakes.

"Fine, tuck in, I've already eaten," I sighed, trying to hold back a grin.

As they ate, I gave them my speech about blending in and trying not to stand out too much. As new students, I knew that we would attract a certain amount of attention, but I think that hype will deflate after a few days, giving us a chance to blend in. I also reminded them about the Glee Club auditions that Harry had set up for us. When I said this, both Draco and Blaise gave Harry a look over their pancakes.

Looking at the clock on the wall, I realised that we would be late if we didn't hurry up. Practically shepherding the boys out of the house, I locked the door, and opened the car. It was a silver Mercedes, the only thing that we had to buy and in typical boy fashion, none of them would let me pay for it!

Whilst Harry was driving us to school (he took driving lessons before coming to the US) I send a text to Kurt:

_'__We're on our way. Be there soon. Xx'_

While waiting for a reply from Kurt, Draco switched the radio on. _I Want to Know What Love Is_ by Foreigner comes on. Knowing all of the words, Harry and I start belting out the lyrics, while Draco and Blaise share confused looks. Halfway through the song I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

As we pull up to the school's car park, I read the text from Kurt.

'_See you at reception! Xxx'_

(1) http:/www (dot) aldoshoes (dot) com/uk/women/shoes/wedges/84099924-krone/32 (kinda like these)


	10. Secrets Revealed

**A/N: **S**orry, I know that no-one really likes these, but I just want to thank ALL of you for sticking with my story. The amount of favourites and alerts this story has got is incredible! A MASSIVE thank-you to my beta Ryuu-Mahou! This would be chaos without you!**

**Also - BIGGEST CHAPTER YET!**

_**Last Time on Music Makes Magic;**_

As we pull up to the school's car park, I read the text from Kurt.

_See you at reception! xxx_

**Hermione POV:**

After we went to the principal's office and got our timetables, we walked to Glee with Kurt. As we were walking down the corridor, I noticed that Kurt was really uncomfortable. He was sweating, and pulling at his collar.

Using legillimency to alert Harry, I showed him what I was seeing. He gave me a nod and we decided to pull Kurt over to one side.

"Kurt," Harry began. "Can we just talk to you for a second?"

Giving him my best puppy dog eyes, I saw Blaise and Draco looking a bit confused. I just gave them a look, and hoped they went along with it. Blaise seemed to have got the idea, as he got Kurt by the arm and pulled him into the side corridor.

Kurt gave us a look of panic, but we knew that what he had to tell us involved us. How did we know? I sent a quick legillimency probe out, nothing too deep, but our faces appeared, as well as the colour of worry – a dull grey blue.

Harry looked him in the eyes, and without any hesitation, he asked Kurt, "Kurt? What are you keeping from us? Whatever it is, we have a right to know."

Kurt flinched at the harshness of the words, but we could all see him tearing up, and we all knew that whatever he was about to tell us, would definitely rock the boat.

"I'm so sorry guys, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have told them! I know I shouldn't! But they knew something was missing, and I couldn't lie to them! They're like my family!"

By this time, Kurt was weeping openly. But Harry, Draco, Blaise and I shared confused looks. We had no idea what he was going on about. And it was Draco who twigged first.

"Oh shit guys. He told. He told this whole bloody Glee club that we're magical. We can never be normal can we? And it's all thanks to an American with a big mouth!"

By this time, Draco was shaking with rage, Blaise looked pretty upset, Harry also looked upset, but Kurt? Kurt was shaking with terror as well as shame now.

I knew that he didn't really mean to tell the whole club about this, and I knew how persuasive close friends could be. You weren't friends in Gryffindor without spilling secrets sooner or later. Thankfully, I never told any, and no one ever found out anything about me.

But this was a whole different kettle of fish; being revealed as wizards, even amongst a small group of people, would forever leave us as outcasts. Then, sooner or later, more people would find out, and as well as breaking the Statute of Secrecy, we'd probably be taken in for medical testing, and we'd be forever treated like animals in a zoo. Muggles would just gawp at us, and we'd be cut up, analysed and violated until we were finally dealt with.

In a nutshell, I wasn't angry with Kurt, just disappointed. Knowing that the boys wouldn't be able to deal with Kurt at this time, I sent Blaise, Draco and Harry out into the corridor, and even Harry's puppy dog eyes wouldn't move me.

After putting my hand on Kurt's arm, I looked into his eyes and told him why the others were angry, "Look Kurt, I'm not angry with you OK? I'm just disappointed. If other muggles find out, who knows what they'll do to us, as well as we are breaking a few laws if you tell anyone else."

Kurt tried to reply, but he found he couldn't as he knew that I meant every word I said.

"I don't care how trustworthy you think your friends are, but there will always be someone who betrays you."

With this, my mind flashed back to Ginevra and Ronald, and how they treated us before we came to America. My eyes filled with tears, but I blinked them back, knowing that I had to be strong, and they couldn't get me here anyway.

We had to come up with a plan to make sure no-one else found out our secret.

All five of us walked into the choir room, and immediately, everyone's eyes were upon us. There was no teacher there, but Kurt explained to us that most people were in lessons at this time, but conveniently, all of the Glee kids has a free period then, so they normally used it to rehearse, or just chill.

Blaise decided to take the lead in the plan, as we all agreed that he was the most charismatic. He gestured for Kurt to sit down, and after he was seated, he looked at the rest of the group, and stared each one of them in the eye.

"Right then, how much do you know?"

People shifted uncomfortably in their seats, and some of them even looked at Kurt, as if they were wondering how we found out. Blaise looked at them a bit more, as silence filled the choir room. No one spoke, until an Asian boy stood up, as well as a blonde girl with her hair in a plait.

The Asian boy looked at us, and I couldn't help but think he reminded me of someone that I knew back home. The more I looked at him, the more it irritated me. I was sure the others noticed it as well. A glance at them confirmed my suspicions. Blaise decided to get straight on with it.

"Right then, how much do you know?"

Realising he was meant to fill in the blanks, the Asian boy decided to tell us what they all knew. After telling us that they all knew we had fought in a war against a man they were comparing to Hitler, and that we were magical. Thankfully, they didn't know any more than that.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm Mike, Mike Chang. I already know who Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are, but I'm afraid I don't know the other two."

At the mention of Mike's surname, I could see all of the colour draining out of Harry's face.

"Chang? As in Cho Chang?"

Mike nodded, and we could all see the sorrow in his expression. Harry went over to him and shook his hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I tried, I really did..."

Mike pulled him into a hug.

"It's alright bro. I know you tried everything you could. I never blamed you for anything."

The other Glee clubbers looked shocked, but I supposed that they had never seen Mike this emotional before. Maybe he never talked this much either.

But now we had established what they knew, we had to decide how to handle the situation.

**DracoPOV**

Damn, these muggles are stupid. First they all thought we were pulling a prank on them and then they didn't know what we were talking about when we were explaining the Statute of Secrecy.

Merlin, I didn't think it was that hard to understand!

Finally, they all got the idea that they had to keep quiet about it, or we would erase their memories. And just to add a bit of drama to the situation, I told them that I'd kill them as well. I got scowls from Potter, Blaise and Granger for that one. What? I thought that a little bit of fear would make them keep our secret.

Then, some bloody idiot with no hair stood up and told us that he didn't believe us. He looked like he held a lot of power amongst the school, and for that I respected him. I mean, I had power in Hogwarts throughout the school year, and I knew how hard it was to maintain it. If he wasn't such a bloody idiot, I could see us becoming friends – seeing as he looked like the only person worth knowing in this Glee club.

I really wanted to demonstrate a spell that would cause some damage, but from the looks I got from the others, I thought that might be a bad idea. Before I caused any damage, I gave a look to Blaise, telling him to show these muggles what magic really was.

They probably expected him to pull a rabbit out of a hat, or something ridiculous like that, but suddenly their attention was drawn to a broken, wooden chair in the corner of the room

_Reparo._

The chair was instantly repaired, becoming a gleaming, wooden chair with all of its legs attached.

_Wingardium Leviosa_

The chair levitated above everyone's heads.

_Incendio._

The chair burst into flames. When it was burning, but not charring, Blaise raised his wand again.

_Aguamenti._

The flames went out as Blaise cancelled the levitation charm. When the chair was in the corner, all of the Glee kids were looking at us in awe. Blaise gave me a look, and I knew that he was going to scare them – but not hurt them. I smirked, knowing that I was about to have some fun.

_Accio Chair._

The chair flew towards the four of us, and came to a stop a couple of meters in front of Blaise.

_Protego._

A shield was erected around the Glee Kids, and as Hermione noticed what Blaise was doing, she put one around the four of us first. None of the muggles knew what was happening, as they couldn't see the shield charm, and some hesitant clapping broke out, they thought that we'd finished. What fools.

Of course Potter and Granger knew we were going to do something to scare them, but I think they agreed with us – they needed a little persuasion to keep our secret.

_Reducto._

The chair exploded, and splinters of the wood went all over the choir room. Many of the muggles shrieked, but the four of us just shared a smile. They all look stunned that none of the splinters hit them, but I just gave them a look, "Shield Charm. That's what saved you this time. You tell our secret, and something much more painful will happen to you."

I heard Hermione tutting, but to be honest, I couldn't care less. The muggles had finally gotten the message: Don't betray us.

With a quick flick of her hand, Hermione vanished the shield charm, and made all of the little pieces of wood disappear. She just gave them a look with a raised eyebrow, and used a voice that made us all shiver.

"Right. Are we all clear now? Good."

And with that, she pulled a chair up next to Mike (the Asian boy) and sat down.

**PuckPOV**

Holy-fucking-Jesus. Did I just see what I thought I saw? Magic?

_Oh God, I hope I'm not still drunk._ I held a hand up to my mouth. Nope. My breath doesn't smell like booze, and everyone around me seems to have seen it anyway. They really set a chair on fire and then made it explode.

I may be the most bad-ass in this school, but those wand-waving Brits have made me think twice about ever spilling their secrets. Bad-ass doesn't even begin to describe them. Especially the albino kid – I can't remember his name – but he carried around an air of authority. Almost as if he expected us to bow down to him. Just the way he carried himself screamed 'I'm better than you!'

None of the other Brits seemed to care about his attitude though. Especially the girl. Kurt was right, she was smokin', but, I don't know, I just didn't find her attractive. Scary? Yes. Powerful? Yes. Sexy? Yes. But I just can't see Puckzilla settling down with someone like that.

But compared to the other wizards, she was tiny, almost made me want to protect her, until she frightened the shit out of all of us.

But that blonde kid seems like he could be worth knowing. He looks like he has connections, and if I can persuade him to join the football team, then we could be friends. He looks bad-ass enough, and I'm sure that he will definitely be able to hold himself against Karofsky, Azimio and the other no-brains of this school. I could probably get the Italian to join the team too. They're both around the same height, and around the same build. They could be brothers if it wasn't for you know – the whole skin thing.

But the other Brit just didn't seem like the football type. He wasn't the leader of the pack (I think we all know that was the girl) but he was definitely the one she looked to for help. He was a bit smaller and skinnier than the others, and the more I look at him, the more I think he looks like Kurt. You never know, he might surprise us.

**BlaisePOV**

We were just sitting down, after we had shown off a little, when an annoying dwarf stood up, and opened her enormous mouth.

"Excuse me! I know that you English people aren't really accustomed to protocol here, but surely you must know that an audition is required before entering New Directions. We don't just let any rag-tag bunch in. Of course, if you can sing, don't worry, you won't be thrust in the spotlight, and you won't have to learn any complicated routines, because at best – you'll be my back-up singers."

After she'd finished her 'inspiring' speech, she sat down, and Hermione gave her a death glare. This obnoxious girl shrieked in fear, and hid behind a boy, who at minimum, had to be part giant. But anyone would hide from that stare. Cara has one terrifying glare – she spent years perfecting it on Potter and his Weasel friend.

But instead of getting angry, she just turned to the girl, and gave her the sweetest smile she could muster.

"Oh don't worry. We should be perfectly content with swaying in the background. I mean who needs other singers when we have you? And if you just wait a minute, we'll audition. We just have to decide what to sing. Is that alright your majesty?"

You could cut the sarcasm in her tone with a knife. They both gave an irritated huff and turned away from each other. There were many people, including Kurt, who gave a standing ovation to Hermione. It seemed that the girl was the resident Diva, and she didn't like to be challenged. A little bit like Pansy really.

Giving them a curtsey, Cara went back to her conversation with Mike and Kurt, and I went back to my conversation with a beautiful, blonde girl.

"Ahh Cara, would you give me the honour of knowing your name?" I knew the Italian voice, and charm always worked, and I wanted to know her name. However she just gave me a look.

"You're going to have to try harder than that."

Damn. The Italian Stallion routine always worked. With every girl I have ever met. But this girl gave me a challenge – and I was intrigued. To think, the great Blaise Zabini, being brushed off by a girl! The horror!

"Well Blondie, you'll have to start by giving me your name then."

Finishing it off with a smirk, I figured that if the Italian Stallion wouldn't work, I'd have to whip out the Slytherin bad boy.

"Blondie? Really? Is that the best you can do? If I'm ever going to tell you who I am, I want to know who you are first."

She gave me the most beautiful smirk I had ever seen, and intelligence and humour glinted in her brown eyes. I immediately thought Slytherin. If she went to Hogwarts, she definitely would've been a snake. Deciding to play her game, I lifted up her hand and kissed the back of it, like my Mother had taught me, and introduced myself.

"I'm Blaise, Blaise Zabini. And now all I need it a name to match to your pretty face,"

A light blush graced her cheeks as I introduced myself, just the effect I was hoping for.

"Quinn Fabray. And you need to stop with the sleaze. It's creeping me out."

With that, she stood up, and walked towards an Asian girl, and a girl we knew as 'Cedes (through Kurt).

I was about to follow, but I was distracted by Hermione giving me a wave from across the room. I assumed that she wanted to talk to us about our auditions, because Harry and Draco were already there.

Sitting together, we started our discussion, deciding who was going first, what we were singing etc., when a man with curly hair walked through the door.

"I hear we have new members today! If you can go one by one, introduce yourself, and sing a song of your choosing, and then we can get on with business."

Knowing that I was first, I walked towards the centre of the room and cleared my throat.

**Right, a few people have told me that they are a bit confused about the whole 'cara' thing. I see Blaise as a big, Italian flirt. (No offence to all of you lovely Italian people!) Therefore, he likes to flirt. Roughly translated, 'Cara' means dear/love - a term of affection. To Hermione, he does it because he sees her as a sister now (because they did grow closer towards the end of the war) and to Quinn because he sees her as a love interest.**

**I Hope that clears things up for you! REVIEW! And when get to the 200th reviewer, I'm going to do the same thing as I did with my 100th, except that person never replied... :(**

**REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!**


End file.
